Where Do I Fit In the Picture
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Harm and Mac meet up several years down the road. Takes place as if Dalton never died. So these seasons haven't happened. Another first fanfic.


Where Do I Fit  
In The Picture  
By: Amanda M. Daugherty  
  
Disclaimers: don't own JAG or the song that belongs to Clay Walker.   
  
  
"Hey commander Rabb how are you doing today?" the sales lady asked the tall, handsome Lt. Commander as he paid for his coffee and newspaper.  
  
Harm was a regular in the store and was known by all the sales clerks. He worked at the local JAG office as an attorney for the military, but he could have been a model. He was 6' 4", blue eyes, dark hair, and a body that any man would kill to have.  
  
"Great Jenny. Just great." Harm replied as he pulled the money out of his wallet while Jenny rang up his items.  
  
"I saw you on the TV last night."  
  
"Really? What was I doing this time?"  
  
"Oh some kind of ball thing. You looked very handsome." Jenny smiled at Harm. She had a major crush on him as did everyone lady in that worked in the store. "Hey look at this Dalton Lowne is getting married." Jenny said looking at the headline of the newspaper.  
  
"Really?" Harm said depressed that Dalton would be marrying the only woman in the world that Harm really loved.  
  
Harm finished paying for his items and left for another day at the office without Mac there to help him get though the day.  
  
  
Harm finally got finished with his work and could go home. When he arrived the found that it was unusual that he didn't have anything to do. He reached in his briefcase and brought out the newspaper that he never read today. After the lady brought up the topic of Mac marrying Lowne he never wanted to read it, but he had nothing to do so he grabbed a beer, sat down on the couch and began to read the headlines.   
  
Harm began to read the headline that announced that prestigious Washington lawyer Dalton Lowne would be wed to Sarah Mackenzie tonight. It showed a picture of the two. She looked so beautiful and happy so much more than when she worked for JAG or had been friends with Harm. No wonder she never called or stopped by to see how things were she had moved on. She was probably out having good times with her new rich friends.   
  
But oh well, Harm would move on too. In fact he was seeing someone now and was in fact thinking about getting married. It had been four months since Mac left JAG, four long months since she called, he should move on with his life. It was only right.   
  
Harm took one last drink of his beer as he thought about the true woman he loved and how she ditched him for some guy with money and fame.  
  
  
McMurphy's Bar  
Washington DC  
Two months later  
  
It had been a weird two months. Harm had been promoted full Commander shortly after his marriage to a sweet southern girl he knew in high school, Kelly Michaels. They had met back up when Harm went to visit his mom and Frank and had gotten hit by a car while going out to the grocery. He was okay, and in the process met Kelly who after high school went to medical school and became a doctor. They were now married living in DC and she was expecting their first child in six months.   
  
This day in particular had been rough on Harmon Rabb Jr. The Admiral was gone on his honeymoon and left Harm in charge. Imes and Mattoni were fight on a case and couldn't come to an understanding, while Lt. Roberts was having trouble with asking Harriet to marry him and asked Harm for advice. After this long and tiring day like so many others Harm decided to stop by a local bar and down a few.   
  
A song on the radio caught Harm's attention.  
  
  
"Well it looks like you finally made the front page  
You always did look good in white  
And I hope you like the ring of your new name  
The one you'll be giving tonight  
Well all of this is news to me  
I wondered why you never called  
I guess that's the way that it's meant to be  
If you're going to ride you gotta learn how to fall"  
  
  
"Where do I fit in the picture.  
Or do I really fit in at all   
Or have I become a fixture  
On an old forgotten wall."  
  
  
"Well it looks like I finally made the front page  
You know you always said I would  
And things are well here in room 28  
God, I hope you're doing good  
There's a picture in my wallet that I look at sometimes"   
  
Harm thought about all the times Harm looked at the picture of Mac and cried himself to sleep or the times he looked at her picture and thought about what kind of future they might have had together.  
  
  
"And it sends chills through my bones  
For a long last love or whatever you wanna call it  
Whoa, but it left me all alone."  
  
  
"Where do I fit in the picture  
Or do I really fit in at all  
Or have I become a fixture   
On an old forgotten wall."  
  
  
As the song finished Harm felt the presence of someone and a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Harm" a female voice called.  
  
Harm turned around and starred into the beautiful brown eyes he fell in love with all those years ago.  
  
"Mac." Harm said barely above a whisper.  
  
"So mind if I sit?" Mac said taking a seat next to him. "How have you been?"  
  
"Shouldn't you been up at some fancy country club drinking with all you snotty friends?"  
  
"No. I came to see if I could find you. I wanted to see how you've been."  
  
"I'm fine Mac. Good to see you."  
  
"Harm come on. I'm trying to catch up."  
  
"You could have done that along time ago."  
  
"Harm, I saw you in the paper. I hear you're married."  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"So. I want to say I'm happy for you. Can you at least give me a chance?"  
  
"Why didn't you call or come over?"  
  
"I didn't think you'd want me to. I know how much you hated Dalton."  
  
"Where is Dalton now?"  
  
"Miami, I think. We got a divorce a little while back."  
  
"I'm sorry. Any kids?"  
  
"No. Dalton never wanted any. I guess it's better that way. How about you any kids?"  
  
"Mine and Kelly's first is due in June."  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks. So Mac how about a dance?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
Harm led Mac to the dance floor and they began to dance like they had so many times before. It was like nothing was wrong now. They had burned all their bridges.  
  
4  
  
  
1 


End file.
